Challenges in Australia
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Hermione goes to find her parents in Australia and retreive their memories, and Ron will not not go with her. Harry also wants to come and Ginny will not be left behind. Join them on their quest in Australia. Romione and Hinny
1. Preparations

**Author's Note: I don't own the characters, or anything from the World of Harry potter, that purely belongs to J. . I am just borrowing it. I also don't own any of the places and products in said story. I only own (well not really, it's my own version of this story) the plotline.**

It was a cold winter day in early December 1999 and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were fighting again. Ron was working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for George and in June Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts with all of her N.E. and was currently working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. Currently the pair were arguing in Ron's bedroom at The Burrow.

"No, Ron! I need to do this alone." She yelled trying to repack her t-shirt again.

"But, Hermione, I love you!" he protested, and unpacking her t-shirt again.

"Don't use that one on me, I love you too, but I'm old enough to go to Australia alone." She retorted, repacking the shirt for the last time.

"There are still Death Eaters out there Hermione and you've never been to Australia!"

"There's this magical thing, we call it a map Ron. I think I can handle myself thanks." She pointed out

"You'll get lonely, and there is different food in Australia"

"I won't be gone that long, and Australia is a very multicultural country, like England so the food may not be that different"

"Mum won't let you go alone"

"She can't control me Ron, but she will try to delay me" she pondered over this thought and in this silence Ron decided to convince her by snogging her. "Fine, but no arguing on the plane flight, and you have to pack yourself and convince your mum to let us go" she said ending the four hour argument.

Ron left to go and pack, and Hermione resumed her packing for Summer, only a few things, because she knew that there would have to be some shopping done. When she'd finished, she went downstairs and found Harry and Ginny snuggling on the couch and Mrs. Weasley and Ron were arguing.

"No Ron! I can't control Hermione, and I understand that she has to go and find her parents, whether or not I approve, but I can control you!" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Mum, I'm an adult now, in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. I destroyed a Horcrux, and I have faced much worse than this." Ron argued.

"Fine, but you must be back before Christmas Eve and if you aren't, I will come and get you myself!" she reluctantly agreed.

Straight after Mrs. Weasley had agreed to let Ron go to Australia with Hermione, Harry walked into the room and said "So I hear we're going to Australia."

"No, Ron and I are going." Said Hermione

"But you guys didn't have to come with me on the Horcrux hunt, but you did anyway, so it's only fair if I get to come and help you find your parents because, it's my fault they had to go into hiding in the first place." Stated Harry

"If Harry goes, I go too." Said Ginny entering the room from behind the doorway where she had been hiding. "Mum can't stop me, and I won't be left again!"

"No, No, No, No and No!" yelled Ron "Mum won't let you Ginny, I don't mind if Harry comes, but because Harry won't go anywhere without Ginny except for Auror stuff." Said Ron

"Shut up Ron!" said Ginny

"Neither of you are coming, Ron and I argued for four hours straight about this issue so NO!" stated Hermione

"Hermione please? Neither of us have been outside the U.K."

This argument eventually ended with Hermione getting frustrated and saying "Fine you can both come, but you're paying for your own airfares, room and Ginny you have to tell your mum and possibly your entire family" reluctantly Ginny complied with Hermione's conditions.

While Ginny was trying to convince Mrs. Weasley and the rest of her family to let her go to Australia, Hermione finished packing all the necessities. She went to Ron's room and saw him packing jumpers and nothing at all practical for the Australian Summer. She entered and gave Ron the lecture of the opposite hemisphere, it's summer and really hot and helped him pack (well really she packed for him and he just stood there watching her) for Australia. By the time Hermione had finished, Ginny had gotten (grudgingly given) approval and was helping Harry pack. Obviously they had actually done some research.

**Author's Note: Brilliant, this chapter is done so see you next chapter.**


	2. Airports

**Author's Note: I disclaim QANTAS, Harry Potter and I make no money whatsoever from this publication it is just for enjoyment and entertainment.**

It was a very cold day, but that didn't matter to Hermione Granger, because after two years of separation, she was going to Australia to locate and give memories back to her parents along with her boyfriend, best friend and in what her eyes you could say her adoptive brother. As the foursome drove to Heathrow International Airport, there were mixed emotions; Harry was excited, Ginny was nervous for Hermione, Ron was hungry (as always) and a little scared of the plane, and Hermione was feeling scared, nervous, excited, happy and hopeful. After the silence, they arrived at the airport and went to go and check in. Ron was off looking at all the new and shiny things that he was unfamiliar with, while Ginny stayed close to Harry and observed her surroundings. Although Harry had never been on a plane, he was more familiar with muggles due to his childhood. The four of them were going on a fourteen hour flight to Singapore, a break to refuel the plane and then on a seven hour flight to Sydney and then an hour and a half flight to Adelaide. All these flights were with the carrier QANTAS, on an Airbus A380 and some other plane to Adelaide.

Going through security and customs was not an easy thing to do, everyone except Hermione found it very strange to have to partially strip to go through the metal detector thing (well that was the easiest way to explain it), the wands of the quartet were in the infamous beaded bag of Hermione's, only for this procedure though. They got through with only a few mishaps besides Ron asking what everything was, Hermione was forced to go and snog him to shut him up (Harry, Ginny and Hermione took a vote, and Hermione lost due to incest and it would be really weird). It was an hour until they had to board the plane, and they had already found the gate without much difficulty after following the signs on the roof and around the airport, so to pass the time Harry and Ginny were snogging, although even if they weren't waiting for a plane they would be snogging or something else that they could do together, Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History (Revised edition 1999) and Ron was snacking, it was almost as if they were back at Hogwarts without all the Voldemort's plans and problems looming over them.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, they boarded the A380, Hermione and Ron were sitting together and so were Harry and Ginny. Ron was uncomfortable, he kept on making sure his wand was within his reach and bugging Hermione about when they would get there, or when they would take off, once he food came he settled down, and Hermione was able to get him to sit quietly and watch a movie. Ginny and Harry were fine, they just talked about many topics, some of which included; Teddy, Hogwarts, Australia and what colour Ginny should paint her toenails. After a long twenty three hours, the quartet arrived in Sydney. They went through customs quicker than the last time and to be honest they were all bombarded by how tired they were and the currency exchange. There was only one more plane trip until they arrived at their destination, Adelaide, and that was an older aircraft, so there wasn't any TVs, not many distractions, only radio, let us just say Ron had never had that many snogs from Hermione in such a small space in time.


	3. Nightmares

**Author's Note: Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter, or Adelaide, or anything that is mentioned.**

* * *

After twenty four and a half hours of travelling, the quartet had arrived at Adelaide airport; they went through customs and grabbed their luggage without a noise being uttered. With every moment that passed, Hermione became more and more anxious, she hoped to find her parents as soon as physically possible, she promised herself that she would start looking as soon as they checked into the hotel at Glenelg. She was jet-lagged, but she had no time for that, and when she got into the taxi she pondered all of the situations that could befall her concerning finding her parents.

Before she left, Hermione had gotten permission from Kingsley and she was also given the city where her parents where residing, Adelaide. When she had modified their memories, she had sent them to the safest capital city, (in her opinion) but because of everything that had happened lately; the horcrux hunt, the final battle and the aftermath, Hermione had actually forgotten where she had sent them. She honestly hoped that no Death Eaters had come to find them, however she was (well she thought she was anyway) prepared for that. Suddenly the taxi stopped and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had arrived at their hotel.

Hermione checked them in and Ron never let go of her had, the luggage was taken upstairs/up the elevator and the couples followed their luggage to their rooms. Hermione sat on the bed and looked through her beaded bag for some Australian money and something to eat for her and Ron, it was ten thirty at night, Adelaide time, she wanted to go and find her parents, but her body wouldn't move. "Hermione, sleep, we'll find them in the morning." Said Ron trying to make sure that his girlfriend actually got some sleep, Hermione would have argues but she didn't have the energy to do so. She put on her pyjamas and fell into the comfy bed with Ron and together they fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione had nightmares, but they were different to the ones that she normally had, about the war, her tortures and Ron. Tonight it was different. Hermione had found her parents' house in Australia; she opened the door to find them both dead on the floor, with pools of their blood surrounding each other, then she looked behind her shoulder to find Ron dead along with Harry and Ginny, behind them were two Death Eaters looking triumphant. Hermione would scream but no one could hear her, when she looked behind her shoulder she found everyone that she was ever friends with or had ever loved was dead. Then the scene would change and she'd be looking through the window of her parents' house and found that they had replaced her with another daughter, around the same age, only a muggle or a squib, the scene changed again. In between these scene changes she didn't wake up, she only whimpered. There two more nightmares that Hermione, the first of the two, well it wasn't happy at all, but when are nightmares happy? Hermione had found the house and everything seemed fine, she convinced them to let her in with Ron, Harry and Ginny, but the spell wouldn't work, and at that moment Mr and Mrs. Granger ceased to be forever, they would remain Monica and Wendell Wilkins until the end of time. Again the scene changed, she knocked on the door and her mother answered, she persuaded her to allow them inside. Hermione had managed to muster the strength to conjure the spell and Ron gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, she cast the spell and it worked. Hermione had expected her parents to be angry with her, but she had planned on telling them the whole story. Her parents saw her, and they were so past angry that words cannot describe. Instead of being relieved to see their only daughter alive and in front of them, they screamed and yelled at her, while forcing her out of the house. The worst part of the last nightmare was that her parents wouldn't talk to her and ended up disowning her.

* * *

Ron woke to a whimpering Hermione and tried to wake her up, after what seemed like an eternity it worked, and Ron comforted Hermione while she told him about the nightmares that she had had. He could see that she was scared and he tried to calm her down the best he could, some snogging was involved in that equation. It was still too early to go and start searching and so the young couple sat on the bed and sort of planned, knowing that when they got there all hell would break loose.

At an hour that was acceptable to get up at (seven am ish) Ron and Hermione started to get ready and next door Harry and Ginny did too. After about a half hour everyone emerged from their rooms and went in search of breakfast. They all grabbed a BLT and sat on Glenelg beach eating. Then they went to go and find Hermione's parents, wherever they were…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far! I think that this chapter is one of the better ones, let me know what you think. If you want to check out my profile and some of my other stories, I won't stop you, infact I think I'll love you even more, but that'd be creepy wouldn't it. So I'm going to stop babbling and post this.**


End file.
